Where it all Began
by Pancakes-of-Doom
Summary: We all know the story of how they died,But how did they Live? Travel 1000 years in the past to find out for yourself. My first Fic ever XD! plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Where It all Began**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Square-Enix**

**

* * *

**

There was absolute silence as Lenne nervously stood all alone in the dark. The only sound she could hear was her heart thumping. She had no clue why she had agreed to do this. It was going to a disaster and she new it. She pulled down the edges of her dress to try to stop her hands from shaking. No suck luck. 'why did I have to let myself get dragged into this?' was the main question on her mind 'this is all Xenas' fault' She thought. She made a mental note to kill her friend after this was done.

"Oh crap" she said outloud as with a deafening crash the light blared on. She desperately took deep breaths to try to calm herself, constantly aware the she was the focus of an audience of multiple thousands. She had this awful feeling that something was going to go wrong, that she would screw up somehow. 'This is gonna be the most humiliating moment of my life' was her last thought before the music started to play. Left with no choice now but to go along she started to sing:

What can i do for you

What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
I can hear you

What can i do for you  
What can i do for you  
What can i do for you

Far beneath the hazy boarders of my heart  
I can see a place  
It's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back

Her nervousness started to fade as she slowly lost herself to the dance. She forgot about the people watching her just as she forgot to eat something before she arrived here. Nothing was real, it was just her and the music. A smile started to grow on her face as she got more confident about her talents.

All the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I see tonight  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees

And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you

I don't plan on looking back on my own life  
I don't ever plan  
To feel I own you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You come in one day  
And try to save me

If from time to time  
It's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me

And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
The many things that you  
Taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough  
To know I'm not alone

By now she had completely forgotten about her surroundings as she was lost in her own bubble of reality. Completely unaware of what was going on around her.

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you

I can hear you

And if, I find, the real without the motion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
And you are there  
The moment that I close my eyes  
You comfort me  
We are connected  
For all of time  
I'll never be alone

And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

I can hear you

As the song came to an end, Lenne once again became aware of her surroundings. The first thing her mind registered was the deafening cheering that was going through the stadium. She was shocked.

Once the shock faded it was replaced by a feeling of happiness and accomplishment. She had actually done it! Maybe she didn't have to kill Xena afterall.

"Thank you so much" she said into the microphone and she walked off the stage with a huge smile that was almost splitting her face inhalf. Almost.

She walked off the stage, down into the change rooms to get changed into more comfortable clothes so she could watch the blitzball game that would be starting soon.

Once she got there, she took of her purple minidress and started to change into a pair of grey baggy sweats and a blue tanktop humming some undefinable tunes to herself. She still couldn't believe that she had managed to finish the song without fainting from embarrassment and that the people had actually liked her singing!

"HEY LENNE!"

Lenne looked up to see who was calling her and she grinned when she saw her best friend running towards her. "Hey Xena" she called back to her.

"You…were…amazing!" Xena panted out having run all the way from her seat in the stadium pushing her way through crowds of people talking about the upcoming game excitedly and running all the way to the changerooms on the other side of the building. She pushed up a few strands of her golden blond hair, her green eyes shining with joy. " I cant believe…you did it without…having a seizure…or something!"

"A seizure?" Lenne asked confused " Why would I have a seizure?"

"I don't know, you just looked ready to have a seizure when the lights turned on," Was her reply, "you were all pale and shaky."

"Oooooookay" Lenne said not really getting her friends logic, if there was any "Was I really shaking that visibly?"

"You bet" Xena answered with a grin "Well hurry up or were going to be late for the game!"

Both Lenne and Xena were huge fans of the Abes. Lenne wasn't sure why her friend supported the Abes but her main reason was the star player of the team: Shuyin

He was easily the best player in the league and was said to be feared among the other teams playing. Add that to the fact that he had one hot body and charming personality and well…you get it anyway. Lenne even had multiple posters of him in her room. Something that that had not gone unnoticed by Xena who made a point of making some stupid comments about her obvious crush every time the subject of blitzball arose in one of their conversations. Usually at least once a day.

"Yeah, lets go" Lenne said excitedly while grabbing Xenas' arm and running towards the door. Xena, caught off guard, stumbled and fell flat on her face.

"Ouchie"

"I'm sorry"

"Sure you are"

"I am!"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"I think your lying"

"Fine then, don't believe me"

"I wasn't going to"

Lenne stared at Xena as she got off the ground and brushed herself off, her left eye twitching in annoyance. Xena, realizing that she was being stared at, looked up at Lenne and grinned. "What?"

"Your annoying you know"

"I know" She said simply as she walked out the door "I go first this time, since you are obviously way too eager to see a certain blonde blitzball player again to be good for your health or the safety of those around you, as recently demonstrated"

Lenne blushed as she followed her friend out. "Shut up you"

……….."No"

"I think you should"

"Well I don't"

Lenne groaned in frustration and continued to run towards the entrance of the stadium.

Cheering could be heard in the distance, probably meaning that the game had already started. They both started to run faster so as not to miss any more of the game. Once they reached to entrance into the arena, they both showed their tickets to a bored looking security guard standing outside the door. The guard briefly looked at the tickets and then nodded and moved to let them in.

Once inside they both rushed to their assigned seats shooting glances at the floating ball of water to see what was happening, and in Lennes' case, to find out where Shuyin was.

Finding their seats, they quickly sat down and looked at the scoreboard. '_yes_!" The Abes were ahead 2-0 and the first period was just under halfway done. They were trashing the other team.

After satisfying her curiosity as to who was winning, Lenne quickly began searching for the star-player of the Abes. She spotted him almost instantly as he was right up close to the edge of the globe. From this close she could see the look of concentration as he took in the other players' locations and made a long distance pass to someone in better position to push an offensive.

The game went on for a few more minutes, with lots of cheering from Lenne whenever she saw Shuyin pull off some incredible goal. She didn't know why but she loved watching him play, the way he was so graceful in the water it was almost like he was born to swim but then again, considering that he is the son of the legendary blitzball star Jetch it was only natural that he had inherited his fathers talent.

The game was now 5-1 and the Dougles were starting to get desperate and were playing increasingly dirty. 'Anything to win a game' Lenne thought.

She watched in anticipation as Shuyin caught the ball and made towards the net, only to be blocked by two members of the other team. Since his attention was focused on the two guys he failed to notice another guy swim full speed towards him from the side. The cheering in the stadium immediately quieted down as everybody stopped to see what would happen.

Time seemed to slow down as the man collided into Shuyin, driving his shoulder into his stomach and sending him flying out of the water, where he crashed into the stands and stopped moving.

Horror settled rose in Lennes' chest and a gasp went through the crowd. "Please be ok" she whispered to herself. Medics had already reached him and were checking him out.

After a few minutes they rose and everyone was relieved to see Shuyin moving. He was quickly carried out of the stadium and the Abes were given a penalty shot on net.

The shot missed and the game went on as usual, except for the lack of their star player was really hurting the Abes' game and in the next few minutes the Dougles had scored twice more.

"Due to injury, Shuyin, team leader of the Abes will be unable to continue play." Cheers from the Dougles supporters rose upon hearing the announcement. Lenne scowled at them and turned to face Xena.

"Think he will be Ok?"

"I'm sure he is just fine" Xena said confidently, knowing how obsessed her friend was with the man "Don't worry, he probably just cracked his skull on the stands or something, nothing big" She immediately turned away to hide her smile at Lennes' horrified face.

"NOTHING BIG! What do you mean nothing big!"

"Geez calm down I was just kidding" Said an annoyed Xena and they both turned back to watch the game.

'I hope your ok' Lenne thought as the Dougles scored again.

* * *

**Hey People this is my very first fanfic ever so don't blame me if it sucks. However Id love it if you guys could help me out a bit and tell me if I'm doing something wrong, made a mistake, or if you think I should change something.**

**I decided to try something different as most other LennexShuyin fics have Shuyin being the one who watches Lenne but I couldn't get it how I wanted it since I have next to zero writing talent. It just seamed that no matter how many times I wrote it out I couldn't get it as I imagines so I'm not that fond of this chapter.**

**I just hope I get better as I write more or else this is gonna be one horrible story –starts to cry-**

**Anyway thnx for reading this far and I apologize for any mental damage caused by prolonged exposure to my story. Hope you liked it!! **

­


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything to do with FinalFantasy**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lenne let out a sigh of disappointment as she joined the huge mob of people pushing towards the exit of the stadium. The atmosphere in the crowd was definitely gloomy. After Shuyin had left the game the Abes had started to fall behind and had ended up losing 7-5, horrible considering how far ahead they had been before he got injured. It just went to show how much he did for the team.

Lenne was still terribly worried about Shuyin. There was no way of knowing if he was ok or not and that was starting to annoy her.

Her annoyance was only fed by the slow pace in which she was moving at towards the exit. Didn't people realize that if they all cooperated and didn't all try to push their way out at the same time then maybe they'd be moving a lot faster. But no, it was all free for all and who was she to think otherwise?

Gradually she and Xena made their way outside after much pushing and shoving and started to weave their way through the groups of people that were hanging around. Surprisingly Lenne noticed a lot of people throwing looks in her direction. Those who caught her eye nudged their neighbors and pointed to her. Lenne pointed this out to her friend.

"Well do you expect," Xena asked her "You did do some pretty amazing singing"

"Was I really that good?"

"Yeah, Why?" Xena asked her "Didn't think you could do it?"

"No, not really"

"Go Lenne, with that much confidence I'm sure you could do just about anything you set your mind to" Xena said cheerfully.

"No, its just umm…well I ahh…well I didn't…umm…oh never mind" Lenne said uncertainly

"Wow, where _did_ you learn how to talk like that, I just have to know"

Lenne sighed; sometimes talking to Xena could be a nightmare.

"Well did you enjoy yourself?" Xena inquired, getting back to the original topic "Cause' it sure looked like you were"

"Yeah I loved it, but I just didn't think anybody else would" By now they had started to make their way over to a bar to drink away thoughts about the disappointing game. It was late yes, but in a city like Zanarkand who really cared what time it was.

"Now that's optimistic" Opening the door to the building, stepping inside and holding the door open for Lenne.

Inside the pub it was noisy as hell, but that was expected. Though noisy it was by no means crowded. There were probably only about 20 or so people in there. There was a group of five seated at a table in the middle, all playing some game of some sort, there was another three people seated to the far right all shouting and clearly all drunk out of their minds, there was a few other groups of people all scattered around the building and lastly there was two people sitting at the bar in the far corner, both sipping quietly at their drinks and looking quite depressed, one of them looked pretty familiar but Lenne couldn't for the life of her put a name to his face or find out where she had seen him and from the way he was acting, it seemed that he didn't want to be seen. The other had his hood up so she couldn't see him.

As they made their way to the bar in the corner next to the two men, Lenne couldn't help but notice lots of looks being sent their way, and considering as a lot of them were also directed at Xena, she knew it wasn't because of her singing. '_Dam perverts.'_

Taking their seats and ordering their drinks, the two started talking about the usual boring crap that usually happens in ones everyday life. For these two, namely blitzball, guys and singing.

"Soooo…what did you think of the game?" Xena began

"I don't even want to talk about it"

Xena gave Lenne a look that clearly said 'well were going to talk about it anyway'. Lenne had no idea how someone could put so much meaning into one look and so far only her friend could do it, but Xena was just weird that way.

She sighed. "Disappointing"

"Tell me about it, and I was so sure we were gonna win!"

They both Sighed and went quiet.

In the silence that followed they could hear bits and pieces of different conversations throughout the building but the one that stood out most, logically was then one held between the two men a few feet to their right.

"Hey man common, you know it wasn't your fault" From the guy without the hood. From this close Lenne could see that he was quite young, mid twenties maybe, and had long dark brown hair that touched his shoulders and his eyes were a soft steel blue that shone with cheerfulness.

"Just leave me alone" was the reply he got from the hooded man as he took another swig of his drink.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm, the man continued cheerful as ever. "Look buddy nobody is blaming you, there was nothing you could have done"

"Yeah there was, I should have paid more attention…I got careless"

"Oh big whoop, so you made one mistake" The brown haired man said in aggravation "you just gonna sit here and cry about it?"

"You bet" Said the other man as he ordered another drink.

"Oh nonono, no more drinks for you buddy, you don't live anywhere near here and your not staying at my place so we can't have you getting drunk now can we?"

"Give it up Leon"

The guy, Leon, just groaned "Get a grip, sure we lost the game, but the season has only just started, if your going to beat yourself up over every lost game then you are going to have one heck of a long year"

The hooded guy chose to just ignore this comment as he got up to leave. He fished around in his pocket for a few seconds before putting some cash on the counter.

"You're going?" Leon asked. After a nod of confirmation he continued "Well I guess I'll be seeing you sometime in the near or possibly distant future"

"Hopefully the later" was the reply he got.

"Your not very nice you know, here I am minding my own business, enjoying a lovely drink after a not quite enjoyable game of blitzball and having a nice chat with an old friend and you just _had_ to go and ruin it all with your not very friendly comments. One might even think that you don't really want to talk to me"

The other guy just snorted as he continued to walk towards the door "Want in the world would make you think that?"

"Yeah whatever Shuyin, see ya tomorrow" Leon grumbled.

Lennes' head immediately snapped up at the mention of her favorite Blitzball player. '_could it really be…it certainly made sense' _She looked up at Xena to see if she had noticed anything. Judging by the way her friend was staring blankly at the glass in her hands, apparently she hadn't.

Lenne looked back up to see if he was still there and just managed to see him disappear out the door.

"Bye Xena!"

Xena looked up startled out of her thoughts and saw Lenne running out the door at breakneck speed. "Hey common I cant be that bad of company!"

However she was ignored and Lenne just continued out the door. "Well don't I just feel so loved?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second Lenne got out the door she started looking around frantically to see where he had gone. After a few seconds of scanning her surroundings she spotted him walking down an alley to her left. She hurriedly started sprinting in that direction, hoping that she didn't lose sight of him or where he went to.

After reaching the alley, she paused to catch her breath and then started to run again. Thankfully he wasn't walking at an excessively fast pace so she didn't have to wear herself out to much to catch up to him.

From where she was standing, Lenne could see that he was currently taking a break, using the wall to support himself. She didn't waste anymore time resting and quickly started to run after him.

As she got closer to his location Lenne slowed her pace to a walk, pointlessly cursing at how loud her footsteps sounded as they echoed off the wall around her.

After getting within twenty meters of him she stopped completely, unsure of how to approach him. Should she pretend that she was just innocently passing by? Or should she just walk straight up to him and talk to him? She really had no clue as to how to continue. _'Common Lenne. You can do this, what can be so bad about starting a conversation? It's not as if he would have any reason to react badly about it' _

Apparently all her thinking was pointless as mans strong voice echoed down the alley.

"Why are you following me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well here is the third chapter, hope you like it.**

"Why are you following me?"

Lenne stood there shocked, unsure of what to do. Her mind was desperately trying to find a way around her current problem. Unfortunately that same problem didn't much like the lack of response to his question.

"Why are you following me?" He repeated, this time with a hint of annoyance edging his voice. Still Lenne didn't say anything, she just stood there frozen to the spot.

"Look, I'm not in a very good mood right now so just tell me what you want so I can go home"

Lenne not wanting to get him too angry blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Who the hell are you"

'_Oops, probably not the best choice of words' _Lenne looked at him apprehensively to see how he would react to the not-exactly-polite question.

She watched as he quickly turned to face her, and clearly quite surprised and annoyed at the question.

"Who am I?" He asked incredulously "You're the one that's stalking me, normally people don't stalk other people and then ask _them_ who they are, it's usually the other way around."

"I know" Lenne started shyly "It's just I heard that guy, 'Axel' you called him, say your name in the bar and I needed to know…are you Shuyin…from the Abes?"

Her question was met with silence. She fidgeted a bit, starting to fell a bit nervous. If he was Shuyin then she didn't know what would happen, but if he wasn't then this could become pretty awkward.

After waiting a few seconds, she decided that she didn't much like the silence. "Look would you just say a simple yes or no so that I can go home and get some sleep already?"

To Lennes' surprise the man burst out laughing. _Laughing!! _Seriously, here she was standing in the cold, waiting patiently for some kind of response to her perfectly reasonable question, and he starts laughing! What was so funny about this anyway?

"Ya…I'm Shuyin" He finally elaborated, giving Lenne a funny look, "And you are…?

"Ummm.. My names Lenne" She squeaked, overcome with excitement. She was talking to Shuyin! And he was talking back! Was that awesome or what?

Shuyin let out a small chuckle,"Wow, you really get excited don't you?"

"I'm not excited", Fattest lie EVER.

"Uh huh, I can tell"

"Hey! I'm just a little… ok I'm excited" She gave in, "What of it?"

"Nothing I guess, just a little funny how a name makes you so happy is all"

"It's not just a name!" Lenne blurted out. '_Woops. He's going to think I'm a total creeper._ She started to cry inside.

Again Shuyin burst out laughing, "You're a funny one aren't you? Well it _is_ late and I need head beck to my place for some much needed rest. Lenne was it?

Lenne nodded.

"Well I'm going to go now, I'll see you some other time maybe, Bye.

And with that he turnedand walked away. He made it about ten feet before he stopped suddenly and turned to face her. Concern etched on his face.

"Let me walk you home"

Lenne was shocked. It was hardly a question but still she had to ask. "Why the sudden…?"

He gave her a look as if to say 'duh', " I'm not just going to leave you to walk home by yourself"

"Why not?" She asked, still confused.

"It's the middle of the night and we're in some back alley on the outskirts of the city. I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would enjoy the company of an attractive young girl walking home all by herself". The message sank in.

"Oh", Was all she could say. She hadn't even thought of that, "Thank you"

"Yeah no problem", A pause, "Lead the way"

Lenne turned and started walking back the way she had come. A smile crept up on her face when she saw Shuyin follow her. She had never thought it possible that she would even talk to him, yet here he was walking her home out of concern for her wellbeing. Then she remembered. _He said attractive!_

Her smile only got bigger.

**I can't believe I haven't writen anything for so long! It's horrible. I apologize sincerely to anyone who cares.**

**I promise It will never take me anywhere near as long to update as it did this time. And next time it will probably be ** **a bit longer then this chapter. I just wanted to get something out there. Well once again, constructive critisism welcome, flames laughed at. **


End file.
